This randomized, double-blind, placebo-controlled, multicenter study will test the following hypotheses: 1) oral administration of L-706,000 will produce a dose-related prolongation of the QTC interval (QT interval corrected for heart rate), and 2) oral administration of L-706,000 will be safe and well-tolerated in patients with coronary artery disease.